A Helping Hand
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Rukia decides she should help Ichigo train. The problem is, not only does the vizard not want her help, but he isn't exactly sure if her idea of training is actual work, or torture! Does he really need this much training! IchigoxRukia. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Kido Lessons

_**One of many Bleach oneshot's/twoshot I'm making for every Bleach pairing involving Ichigo out there. Here's a lil IchixRuki to warm yer hearts as winter comes around.**_

**_Kido_**

_"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws."_

Rukia closed the book and looked up at him, an almost eager look in her eyes. This whole thing had been her idea, all this extra training, before more arrancar arrived to harass Karakura Town, something which had been an almost weekly occurance.

"See? It's easy."

"Maybe for you," Ichigo scowled when she plopped the handbook in his lap. "But why do I gotta do this?" This thing was damned heavy before, and after training, it felt like she'd added a dozen extra chapters to her already expansive book of catalogued kido spells.

"Nope. You have to try."

The strawberry sweatdropped.

"Are you kidding? I already told you, there's no way I'm gonna recite all that mumbo-jumbo-

"Oh really?"

Rukia thrust an open palm in his face. A devilish grin tugged at her features. At that moment, Ichigo Kurosaki was absolutely _positive _that Rukia Kuchiki took great pleasure in the gobsmacked expression he had to be wearing right now.

_"Hado #33: _**Sōkatsui!"**

"Ack!" Cried the hapless vizard, yelping in surprise, as jerked his head down and out of the kido blew up right before his eyes, yet because he had ducked at the last second, it passed harmlessly over his nose, singing his hair instead of taking his face clean off, although it did blow a small hole in the wall of his bedroom.

Needless to say, he was none too happy with her.

"What the hell was that for?! I'm still injured and you're trying to kill me?!"

"That's the purpose of this training." She replied smugly, holding a finger up before his face. "Like Nii-sama, you've got plenty of power, but unfortunately, like _Renji,_ you can't control it very well."

"I can use Getsuga Tenshou can't I?!" He protested, and then his scowl darkened as he realized the rest of her words. "And stop comparing me to Byakuya! I'm nothing like Renji either!"

"Yes, but your Getsuga Tenshou is a one trick pony, Ichigo." Countered Rukia, placing two fingers on his chest, "And I was only using an analogy, comparing you two like that." He crossed his arms and looked away from her as she went on. "You need to have _flexibility _in combat." This action was suddenly eerily familair, and caused the substitute soul reaper to pale.

"Wait a sec, what're you-

With a smug smirk, she swiped her hand across his chest in a slashing motion.

"Bakudo #1: Sai!"

"Gah, not again!" He whined, falling to the ground in an unwilling heap. "How many times are you gonna use this on me?!"

"As many times as it takes for you to learn." She scolded, finding the position he was in to be rather amusing, perhaps even more so than last time, as his face scrunched up into one of his ever present scowls."Now, try to break out of it using only your spiritual pressure."

When he refused to do so, she held up her hand again.

_"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone-_

"Alright alright!" He growled. "I'll do it! Just no more fireballs!"

"Glad you saw it my way."

"Shaddup..." He grumbled, exuding some energy. It wasn't really hard to do, he just had to released a little more energy than he usually did subconciously.

Immediately, he could move.

"Hey!" He cried in surprise, springing back to his feet and flexing, for indeed his full mobility had returned to him once again. Confusion now marred his face, replacing the usual scowl he always wore. " But what happened?"

Rukia stared at him in surprise, then sighed, planting both hands on her hips." Of course...That was only a level _one _spell. I should've remembered that you'd be too strong for something like that."

Before Ichigo could accept the compliment, Rukia held two fingers up in the air for silence.

"Perhaps I should explain further?" Sighed Rukia, touching a finger to the spine of the book. The basic white right half of it was entirely gone now, suggesting heavy wear and tear. "A kido, is based on the caster's own spiritual energy. The more you have, the bigger the 'oomph' of a spell. Surely you knew that?"

"Let's try something more powerful." She suggested, flipping the book open once more to thumb through its countless volumes. "Let's see, we'll start with the weaker ones then work our way up to the higher spells later tonight."

"EH?!"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"I got it. Something _not_ involving Kido." The vizard sulked angrily as he deposited himself on his bed. "It really isn't fun when I have to do something I suck at."

Rukia was the one to frown now.

"I said, do you have a better idea or not?"

Ichigo shrugged carelessly, content just to close his eyes and earn some well deserved rest. Hiyori had been particularly brutal today, and he was sore from head to toe after the thrashing she'd given him.

"Dunno, but I'm just gonna take a-

"Zanjutsu practice it is then! We'll begin tonight!"

"O-Oi!" Exasperated amber irises burst open by Rukia's abrupt decision, the substitute flipping himself off the bed to glare at her. "Damnit Rukia, I said I didn't _know_ what I wanted to do! That doesn't mean you can just pick something for me!"

"So you're saying you're afraid to fight me?"

Ichigo could see the gleam in her bright amethyst eyes, but he was just too stupid to ignore the obvious taunt. He was too tired and sweaty from training with the visored to realize she was obviously baiting him, nor the fact that he'd willingly gobbled up her lure.

"Hell no! I'm not scared of you, midget! I'll kick your ass in a fair fight!"

A small smile tugged at her lips.

"Alright, whatever you say. Until then, let's practice this spell." Lifting her pointer and index finger then closing her hand into a fist, Rukia waved her arms at the seething soul reaper.

"Bakudo #4: Hainawa!"

"Bwah!" For the fifth time that day, he fell facefirst into the ground, glaring up at her with boundless frustration and humiliation that only seemed to worsen every time she tied him up.

"Damnit, not again!"

**_Lemme know if this should be a oneshot or not. By the way, this takes place before Orihime's capture._**


	2. Scary, Scary

_**Ohayo! Once more, here's a heaping helping of IchixRuki to warm yer hearts as winter comes around. Question is though, should I make this'n a multi-chap now? Pm me if you want this to continue!**_

**_Scary, Scary_**

Ichigo bolted forward as the lifeless tree was brought to its knees, his voice tearing out of him in a bestial roar as Rukia slid the zanpakuto out of her scabbard. The unseated shinigami casually brought her blade up and blocked the strike, Ichigo's monstrous cleaver crashing against the sealed _Sode no Shirayuki _in a shower of white sparks. The Shinigami's eye glared into that of his opponent's, the irritation in his brown orbs meeting a practically emotionless glare for which Rukia Kuchiki was so well known.

"You're holding back, Ichigo." Rukia replied, quietly, her sword breaking from his own to delve into his right cheek, leaving a paper thin slice that began to leak blood as she propelled herself away from him. "Stop babying me and fight like you mean it."

Ichigo didn't answer, instead deflecting a jab to his knee, then forcing her back with a series of half-hearted strikes. Rukia would have none of it however, and within a heartbeat, their positions had reversed and she was the one forcing him on the retreat.

"Hmm." Atop the hill, Jushirou Ukitake took a sip of his tea and looked on as Rukia relentlessly drove Ichigo into a corner, all the while hounding him to stop holding back, not just for her sake, but his own as well. "He still won't listen."

"Ah, don't worry Jushirou," a melodious voice sang out from behind him, "They'll be fine."

"I know," Ukitake nodded and made a noise of approval, not even bothering to glance aside as Shunsui, having just arrived moments ago, now sat down beside him. "I was just taking a break and enjoying the show."

Shunsui smiled as Jushirou glanced to his side, and saw that Nanao wasn't there.

In response, Shunsui sighed quietly.

"The poor thing's tuckered out."

"From training?"

"Erm...yeah." The eighth squad captain hastily supplied after a moment, and anxious to steer the conversation in another direction, turned his gaze to the spectacle taking place below them.

"Hmm, that's Rukia-chan down there, isn't it? And one of the ryoka...erm..." Kyoraku fiddled with his hat for a few seconds, trying to recall the name of the other orange haired ryoka down there. It was on the tip of his tongue...Ichi-something or whatever."

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." Jushriou answered, observing the look his friend wore. Rukia had all but begged him to open up the training yard out back, and now, as a duo of black blurs darted about the plaza, he could see why.

"Ah, right. Then how's it coming?"

"Decent." Ukitake replied after another sip of his tea. "Then again, they've only been at this for a month so far. I think he's doing well."

Shunsui looked hurt. "You don't need to lie to me, Jushirou," he said, pushing the brim of his straw hat up with a thumb. "I've seen that look of yours before ever since you lost your lieutenant. I can see the gears turning behind that smile of yours. You're up to something, aren't you?"

"Only underlings get caught up in matters of style and lose the battle. A captain can't afford such indulgences. Don't try to be good. Whether you owe someone or they owe you, the moment you start a fight, you're in the wrong either way."

Once more he sipped his tea to release a regretful sigh. "Which is why, I'm beginning to wonder, were we really in the wrong for allowing central forty six to pass judgement on Hirako and the other's? Ichigo's clearly on our side, and yet a century ago, he'd have been killed without so much as a thought."

"Touché." Kyoraku answered with a tip of his hat to hide his bemused grin. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

Was this ideology true for Ichigo? The boy was a strange one, he'd known that from the moment he'd first lain eyes on him. This young man, who so closely resembled Kaien Shiba, not only in appearance and power, but also in personality, was unique, right down to his _bankai_.

He had charisma and pride, a natural trait that made him a born leader, something that made you and those around him, want to follow the vizard to the very ends of the earth. He was a born fighter, a warrior, leader, a little rough around the edges, but still...

Had they met under more favorable circumstances, he was certain the youth would've been an instant replacement for Kaien. Idly, he toyed with the idea for a moment longer, before dismissing it. No, to even suggest such a thing _now _was bordering on insanity. Surely Jushirou would've already suggested it if it'd been on his mind-

_"Even though they live in different worlds, friendshp is a fine thing."_

Shunsui made a surprised noise.

"I suppose so- Ooh, look." Shunsui glanced up suddenly, for his sentence would remain unfinished today. "He's getting serious."

"Why you!" A loud bellow came from below.

Curious, Ukitake set down his tea and returned his attention to the battlefield, just in time to sense the massive surge of reiatsu. The source, was one Kurosaki Ichigo, who had been quite stung about Rukia's latest comment of not having any balls.

"_Getsuga_…" Ichigo snarled as energy began to swell along his blade, "_Tenshou!"_

The blue crescent of energy arced forward at the shinigami from point blank range. It plowed onward, pushing Rukia backwards as she was forced to hold her block against the powerful attack. With a simple flick of her wrist, however, Rukia slashed the fang of energy in half. As her vision cleared, Rukia saw that Ichigo was already flying towards her in the wake of the attack; the vizard's enormous _shikai _now replaced by his smaller and more powerful _bankai._

_'Bankai, huh?' _She permitted herself a small sigh._ 'Well, at least he's starting to get serious.'_

Their blades crashed against each other once more as Ichigo launched into a flurry of strikes. Rukia dodged and parried perfectly, her movements appearing effortless in contrast with her opponent's sloppy, un-driven attacks. Finally, Ichigo suddenly jabbed forward with his zanpakuto, the black tip of _Tensa Zangetsu _aiming directly for Rukia's chest.

Surprise flickering across her face, Kuchiki Rukia skipped directly backwards and quickly lifted her blade to counter, Ichigo's sword raking across _Sode no Shirayuki's _pale edge, before passing through thin air and ramming itself firmly within the sakura tree .A yellow film of _reiatsu _suddenly wrapped around his arms and legs, effectively freezing him in place before he could hope to dislodge his blade.

"Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku. Now," He looked down in fury as Rukia reached forward and grabbed his right forearm, further locking him into place. A small orb of azure light began to swirl around in front of her cuped hands as she pulled Ichigo even closer to her. Her mouth opened as a solemn whisper emerged:

"_Soren Sokatsui."_

The large blast _slammed_into Ichigo, leaving a swath of charred earth in the ground as it drilled through and demolished the nearest grove of trees, the old and ancient oaks crumbling down upon the shinigami's prone form as he finally skidded to an unmoving halt.

"Ichigo!" Rukia snapped loudly. "What did I tell you?! Stop...

The words died away as _that _reaitsu slammed into her.

"_Shut up,_ _Rukia." _came Ichigo's reply as black light began to flicker and spark about the debris. Moments later, a hand burst from the pile, and tossed one of the trees aside. This process was repeated until at last, Ichigo Kurosaki stood from the rubble caused by Rukia's _kido. _

His Vizard mask was on now, the red and white streaks lining the left side of his face while the right half remained gone, shattered by the _cero's _blast. His clothing was tattered slightly and his left sleeve was completely gone, having been burned away in the blast. His gold and black eyes were still burning on the woman ahead of him.

_"That friggin hurt." _He all but growled. _"That friggin HURT!"_

"I see," Kyroaku said as he cooly regarded their match, looking on quietly as the two began to circle each other once more. "So Kurosaki used his hollow mask to strengthen his _reiatsu _and endure Rukia-chan's kido. Not bad."

It was well known thus far that Kurosaki Ichigo was a vizard, as were Shinji Hirako and the other. Yamamoto had recognized it the moment Kurosaki had come here, and in return for giving the boy a pardon as unwillingly being half hollow, wanted him to train in the Soul Society for at least two months.

Needless to say, the ryoka had jumped at the chance to become stronger.

As such, Ichigo had undegone an extensive training regiment. Perfecting his hollow mask with Shinji and the vizard, sparring with Zaraki Kenpachi and squad eleven, practicing his shunpo with captain Soi fon and the Onmitskido, right down to practicing kido with Nanao Ise and other skilled demon magic practitioners.

But no matter what, no matter the challenge or task, Ichigo still refused to fight Rukia. At least whole heartedly. He'd never once released his bankai against, and refused to don his mask despite her attempts to goad it out of him.

Such had been the case...

Until now.

Kyoraku smiled to himself as the fight began to escalate. He'd been well aware of Kurosaki's dilemma in fighting Rukia, after all, it was the very same reason he'd never ever trained with Nanao before. But it had been more than that. Rukia had brought Ichigo here with the sole intention of being the _only _one to train him, and then old man Yama had stuck his nose into the matter and muddled everything up.

Ichigo had initially seethed about it as well, and quite frankly, Shunsui sympathized with the boy and his would be girl. So he'd taken matters into his own hands. This morning, when Ichigo hadn't been looking, he'd spiked his drink with vodka. It wasn't enough to seriously hamper him, just enough to get Ichigo good and riled up, and by doing so, hopefully give Rukia what she wanted, which of course, was a fair fight with her friend.

Ichigo said nothing more as he lifted his left hand up to the exposed side of his face. With a swift movement, the missing half of his mask re-grew as he waved his palm over it, the white bone moving like milk as it molded itself into a ghastly skull, exposing a slight twitch of his lips.

"They look like...they're having too much fun though."

"Oh." Ukitake smiled. "You think so too?"

"Hmm?"

"Rukia was never good at making friends." Ukitake's smile faded, replaced by a sad frown as he recalled the wound Kaien's death had left upon her, and how Ichigo's prescence, more often that not, served as a crutch for her. "She rarely opens up. So now, I'm happy for her. She's found herself a friend."

"Friend or not, he doesn't look too happy." Kyoraku interjected with a touch of worry, his smile slowly ebbing away to be replaced by a concerned frown that spoke volumes of worry. Okay, maybe he'd overspiked the drink, but that couldn't possibly mean that...

_"Well then, Rukia," _Ichigo slumped forward slightly, then peeled off his mask to expose his face, wearing a slightly befuzzled and out of place grin that was ever so slightly disturbing. With a moments notice, Ichigo donned his mask again and took his stance. _"Is this...what you wanted to see?"_

"So that's your hollowfication, Ichigo?"

_"Yeah." _He nodded solemnly._ "Sorry, but I hope you're ready for this. I can't control myself very well, not like this."_

_"Here I come."_

The only warning Rukia had was a widening of Ichigo's grin before pain exploded through her side as Ichigo kicked her, driving his foot into her abdomen just under the rib cage.

Rukia silently cursed as the momentum of the kick threw her towards Ichigo's returning swing, _Sode no Shirayuki_ meeting _Tensa Zangetsu _squarely for the second time during their fight. Ichigo laughed, eyes wide and bright behind the mask. "_Don't let your guard down, you'll make it too easy for me!"_

Rukia blanched at this abrupt change of pace. Ichigo, even with one hand, was far stronger than she was, and thusly, the petite shinigami was sent skidding backwards for several feet.

Ichigo laughed even louder, racing forward to attack again, but Rukia recovered nearly instantly, her blade coming up to deflect the vizard's strike again, sending it flying to the side.

Ichigo's expression could not be seen behind the mask, but his eyes tightened in amusement as he rolled with the block, allowing her blade to slightly graze his wrist as he effortlessly blocked with his forearm. Sparks spurted instead of blood, and her zanpaktou froze, as if it'd come into contact with steel, not flesh and bone.

_"Hierro."_ Shunsui remarked as Ichigo grabbed _Sode no Shirayuki_ in his free hand and proceeded to reel Rukia in towards him, seemingly unconcerned with the edge slicing through his palm. "That's unusual, even for a vizard." Ichigo twisted his hand, the blade following it, then tightened his grip and gave a savage pull, making Rukia stumble forward one step. Ichigo laughed as he brought his own blade around, the intent all too clear.

But Rukia stepped forward, thrusting her zanpakuto forward to loosen Ichigo's grip, then pulling it back in one smooth motion. Sparks sprayed from the wound on Ichigo's hand, as Rukia had withdrawn her sword, once again, unable to injure him.

Rukia struck out as he passed by Ichigo, slicing toward's the vizard's side. Ichigo , his swing having missed, spun around to raise his heel, and kicked her, sword and all, away before the swing could be completed.

Landing gracefully upon her left foot, Rukia slid back almost a foot before finding her balance and planting her feet. She swiped forward with her blade, causing Ichigo to leap backwards, his nimble body flipping backwards in the air before landing delicately on one foot.

"Impressive reflexes, Ichigo," Rukia commended her opponent as he put his second foot on the ground and raised. "But I was actually _hoping_ that you would be able to block that one."

Ichigo cocked his head to one side, and before Rukia could even begin to guess what he was up to this time, she received her answer. A bright ball of crimson light began to form in front of Ichigo's face, the sphere of deadly energy swirling powerfully in front of the ghastly grin of his mask.

Dumbstruck, Rukia could only look on in silent horror as the _cero _formed, then streamed towards her. She'd been aware of Ichigo's training to suppress his inner hollow, but until now, he hadn't been very adamant about the use of his mask, donning it for only a few seconds at a time.

He was reluctant about using his new powers. Anyone with half a brain could see this, and of course, Rukia had picked up on it almost immediatle after seeing him again. Initially, she had planned to rile him up as before, to get his fighting spirit back. A few days of tireless jabs and insults later, and it would seem she'd finally drawn the elusive Kurosaki Ichigo back out of his shell.

Now, as she leapt away from the impending doom blast, the heat smoldering away the sleeves of her kimono up to her shoulders, Rukia was strongly beginning to reconsider her original plan of action. If Ichigo was using technique's like _cero_ and _hierro_ on an active basis, then that meant he was very well in touch with his hollow side.

She'd seen the blast curve away at the last second.

It'd been a warning shot.

Ukitake glanced at his stopwatch, then back to the ensuing scuffle. The sight of Ichigo's mask and reaitsu were still unnerving, but then again so was his liberal use of hollow techniques.

_One minute already. How long can he wear that mask?_

Interestingly enough, despite the fact that Ichigo was clearly dominating the battle, he still seemed hesitant to actually attack Rukia with his best attack, _Getsuga Tenshou,_ whereas he'd dsiplayed no inhibition at launching a pair of doom blasts. Indeed Kurosaki had used all but the most powerful of his technique's, and after witnessing his _cero_, Ukitake found himself very grateful that the hybrid seemed to be fighting with a near constant level of restraint.

Rukia ran forward, zanpaktou coming in an overhead arc aimed for his head. Ichigo caught it on the tip of _Tensa Zangetsu_, letting it slide to the side as he brought the hilt of the weapon up to hit Rukia in the stomach. Rukia slid to the same side that _Sode no Shirayuki _had went, passing by Ichigo.

Both combatants spun around to face each other again. Ichigo dashed forward, his blade little more than a static black blur as he pressed Rukia from all sides, always forcing her to block, rarely allowing her the time to actually attack. Several quick exchanges of blows later, neither one had managed to land a hit on each other, and Ichigo was pushing the slender daito against her snow white blade as he and Rukia tried to overpower each other.

"See?" Rukia goaded him as they crossed blades once more, sparks flying both ways. "See what you can do when you _try_, Ichigo?"

He didn't answer, but her arm began to tremble as he slammed _Tensa Zangetsu _into _Sode no Shirayuki_ again, the recoil forcing the unseated shinigami to retreat, in an abrupt reversal of their previous position.

A low rumble, muffled by his mask, rustled through the air, nd for the first time during their match, Rukia Kuchiki felt a touch of fear.

_"Getsuga.." _Ichigo growled, and the former stiffened suddenly, but to no avail, she wasn't going to reach him in time. Pale eyes widened in surprise against the dark light for they at last realized the impending lethality of this attack.

"_Tenshou."_

Moments later, the black energy fang leapt from _Zangetsu_, and into Rukia. Helpless to deflect it, Rukia clenched her jaw as the energy fang tore her away from the vizard, ripping into her with blistering force and a snarling hiss as she was forced to take the block with only Sode no Shirayuki between her and the fearsome energies.

The sharp sound of not _shunpo_, but _sonido_ assaulted her ears, then Tensa Zangetsu filled her peripheal vision.

She turned just in time to block this new attack, but it was too late. The powerful blow sending her leaping backwards to avoid breaking her arm against the recoil, and the black fang roared over her, leaving her vision to spin dizzily as she finally escaped the hellish fire. A slew of different scenario's raced through her head, as she drifted down to the ground, wincing at the burns her body had sustained by taking a direct hit from the _Tenshou_ wave.

Then the vizard raised two fingers.

"Bakudo #61: Rikujokoru."

The six beams of light slammed into the midsection of a very surprised Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia had only just managed to release herself from the binding when another beam of charged energy burst out of Ichigo's hollow mask and streaked towards her. _"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki! (Dance, Sleeve of White Snow.)"_ She brought her zanpakuto up, white energy blazing along both sides of the blade. She poured all the power she could into the sword, slamming it against Ichigo's oncoming _cero_. Winds so strong that it forced Kyoraku and Ukitake's gaze away from the struggle between the two _reiatsu_ billowed out.

When the smoke faded, Rukia was panting, but unharmed, her now released blade held in front of her.

Ichigo just stared at her, his golden black eyes burning dispassionately into her violet blue before brushing a hand over his mask, his fingers whisking the ivory visage away.

He seemed...sad, somehow.

"Satisfied?"

Her mouth quirked up in a smirk.

"Did I say we were finished?"

He paused, his eyes widening as she stabbed the ground.

"Wha-OI!"

"Tsukishiro!"


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: After much debate, I have decided to put this story up for adoption. Personal issues have arisen within my family, and, while they are being dealt with the muse who once inspired me to write this fic is no longer here, to put it bluntly. **

**To those of you who have enjoyed it and stuck with this ficlet after all these years, I'm truly, sincerely sorry. On a lighter note, I AM updating my other, older fics. Assassin's Creed and A Change of Perspective have each received updates. I'm not sure when the site will take this Author's note down or not, but until then, feel free to enjoy my other fics!**

**Sincerely,**

**Nz**


End file.
